Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags may be embedded in or attached to items that can store identification information and other details. Tags may be small devices, such as a label, with a miniature embedded antenna. A tag reader may interrogate the tag by transmitting an RFID signal, which energizes the embedded antenna to provide power for the tag to transmit a responsive RFID signal to the reader. Some tags may have a power source and/or circuitry to provide transmissions or broadcasts to be picked up by tag readers. Tag readers may be mobile communication terminals.
Tag readers may receive transmissions from tags and report the tag transmissions to a server in a network cloud. However, users may have second thoughts about uncontrolled data communication with the cloud. Such users may be reluctant to give tag reporting applications full access to communication over the mobile network.